Enraged
by bud-cosby
Summary: My OC Raptros' past. And how he became who he is now.
1. Intro

"You think he can survive out there? All alone?" OverDose, his mother asked.

"We can only hope." FlashMob said.

There was a hacking noise at the door. Somebody was trying to get In. FlashMob sighed.

"Well, Raptros, I'm sorry about this." He said going outside carrying the new born sparkling. He hid him in a ditch and went back inside.

The door broke down. FlashMob drew his sword and ignited it. "Let's see what you sons of glitches got." He said running at them. He sliced at the hulk of a mech, but it only caused a scrape.

The mech twisted around grabbing him by the neck. He grabbed his sword and threw him at a wall. After the impact FlashMob was struggling to get up.

"Do it, it will only haunt you later." He said as the ignited sword was driven through his spark chamber, embedding him into the wall.

OverDose whimpered as the second mech walked up to her. He pulled his blaster out and aimed at her head.

"_I'm so sorry."_ She said as the shot went off.


	2. Discovery

_A few ages later._

Raptros got up and peaked over the side of the ditch he was in. He was 12 in human years by now.

"What would a youngling be doing here?" A voice from behind him said.

He whirled around quickly. "Uh, well, I-" He stuttered. He was trembling.

"Let's get you somewhere safe." The seeker said.

He didn't trust the mech and backed away at first. "_What other choice do you have?" _A voice came from the back of his mind. It was a very dark voice.

"Alright." He said lowering his head. He got up and tried to walk, tripping in the process.

"Are you the reason nobody came near this house? They say that a sparkling was born with the gift of a crying spark." The seeker said.

Raptros nodded. "My spark cries all the time. Sometimes I have to let it out of me." He said with a confused expression.

The seeker looked down at the sparkling with sadness in his optics.

"Would you like to know why?" He asked.

"Yes." Raptros said. "And I don't know my name."

"You will find it soon enough." He said leading the sparkling to the building. The way to the building was falling apart. It got even worse the deeper they got into the area.

"Is this where I was born?" Raptros asked curiously.

"Sadly, yes." The seeker said. "And before we go in, I'm Aqua." The seeker said. He opened the door, causing Raptros to yelp at the sight.

"_No…"_


	3. Hope

"No…" He said as he walked inside.

Energon covered his parents chassis, and splattered all over the floor. Their sparks only faintly glowed, signaling death. The sword driven through his spark chamber was his own.

"How could this have happened?" He said with coolant dripping from his optics.

"Two serial killers. Your parents were their main target." Aqua said.

Raptros heard a crash in the next room and jumped back.

Aqua took a hold of his servo. "Lets go." He said walking out the door. He left a small device in the house.

A beeping noise was heard, getting louder each second.

"GET DOWN!" Aqua yelled, dropping to the ground.

The explosion caused the house to burst to pieces, metal flying everywhere. Everything started to catch fire, taking Raptros's attention away from the piece of metal flying at him.

It hit him launching him back, he went into the fetal position and hit the wall, _hard_.

"Kid!" Aqua said running over to Raptros. Who was staring at him with a blank expression.

"No, not this time." Aqua said, pulling a device that looked like a cylinder from his subspace. He scanned him trying to make sure he was okay.

"What was that?" Raptros asked confused as the light went over him.

"Never gave it a name." Aqua said. Putting the object back in his subspace. He helped Raptros up.

"I'll take you to my home. I'll take good care of ya." The mech said. He picked up the injured Raptros, carrying him down the street.

_To a new, and short lasting, life._


	4. The Truth

They walked up to a building that was quite big. It looked like it had five floors.

They walked through a gate, and the outside lights turned on. Raptros covered his eyes from the blinding light.

Aqua walked up to the door and scanned it, causing it to unlock.

The place was cluttered with scientific instruments and flammable objects. Inventions were displayed on the wall, while tools were right next to them on a shelf.

Aqua rubbed the back of his helm. "Well, It isn't much."

"It's great!" Raptros said. He was looking around at the lab instruments and looking at them curiously.

Aqua laughed. "Never heard it described that way. But thanks." He walked over to a crate and started digging through it, chucking a few objects away in the process.

"Hey, you want to help me with this kid?" Aqua asked. He was holding a large object that had cables and wires falling out of it. It had a blue hue, and random things floated like there was no gravity when they were near it.

Raptros smiled. "Sure!" He said. He walked over and looked at the device.

"Its sorta malfunctioning." Aqua said.

"Did you put a Grav Lock on it?" Raptros asked.

Aquas jaw dropped. "How do you know what a Grav Lock is?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just do." Raptros said shrugging.

"Do you have any, uh, out of body experiences when you sleep?" Aqua asked.

The tension rose in the room as Aqua became nervous.

"Yes?" Raptros replied confused. He raised an optic ridge at him in question.

"Have you ever regenerated before? They said there would be one with the golden fire." He said.

"The one who is our savior." They both said.

Raptros began to shake as he became scared. "You mean im the one who is the savior? Im just a normal kid! Nothing special."

"There is more to you than you know." Aqua said He sighed and sat down.

"I'm sorry kid, but your future doesn't look bright." He said.


End file.
